woodchurch_fictional_soapfandomcom-20200215-history
Key Events
1973 Episode 1: Friday 19 October 1973 (19.10.1973) *It is the day of Marie and Joseph's wedding, and everything looks perfect. The couple tie the knot in a church, but the reception proves to be the hardest part, with Marie having sex with Jeremy in the store cupboard of the pub, on the other side of the wall from where Joseph is singing Marie's praises! * *. *John and Karen Bigsby drive home, but Karen is drunk, and the car crashes... Episode 2: Monday 22 October 1973 (22.10.1973) Episode 3: Friday 26 October 1973 (26.10.1973) Episode 4: Monday 29 October 1973 (29.10.1973) Episode 5: Friday 2 November 1973 (2.11.1973) Episode 6: Monday 5 November 1973 (Bonfire Night) (5.11.1973) Episode 7: Friday 9 November 1973 Episode 8: Monday 12 November 1973 Episode 9: Friday 16 November 1973 Epsiode 10: Monday 19 November 1973 Episode 11: Friday 23 November 1973 Episode 12: Monday 26 November 1973 Episode 13: Friday 30 November 1973 Episode 14: Monday 3 December 1973 Episode 15: Friday 7 December 1973 Episode 16: Monday 10 December 1973 Episode 17: Friday 14 December 1973 Episode 18: Monday 17 December 1973 Episode 19: Friday 21 December 1973 Episode 20: Tuesday 25 December 1973 (Christmas Special) Episode 21: Friday 28 December 1973 Episode 22: Monday 31 December 1973 (New Year's Eve) 1974 1975 1976 1977 1978 1979 1980 1981 1982 1983 1984 1985 1986 1987 1988 1989 1990 1991 1992 1993 1994 1995 1996 1997 1998 1999 2000 2001 2002 2003 2004 2005 2006 2007 2008 2009 2010 2011 2012 2013 2014 2015 Thursday 1 January 2015 (1.1.15) *Ciaran and Ellie celebrate the New Year in style by spending the day having sex. *Carl and Saskia share a kiss, Tuesday 1 December 2015 (1.12.15) * The Square is full of Christmas spirit, and the staff of 'The Black Lion' put up their Christmas Decorations. * Blake and Mia spend the day having sex. Afterwards, Blake proposes to Mia, and she accepts! However, she lates makes a shocking discovery: she's pregnant * Chris reveals to Lauren that they do not have any leads yet. * Jake is surprised when Tommy lets Robbie leave the Garage early. * Marcus delivers Leah's phone, and finds her at Heidi's. As Leah leaves, Marcus stays to talk to Heidi. Marcus then reveals that Heidi has been offered a job in the Emergency Department. Heidi refuses, and the pair kiss passionately - before having sex! * Ellie is annoyed when her car breaks down. She goes to the Garage, and Jake says they're full, however Tommy says he can squeeze her in! Tommy and Ellie manage to push the car into the Garage, but the other mechanics have gone home. Tommy takes a look at the car, but struggles to hide his feelings, and kisses Ellie passionately before the pair have sex in the back of the car...! (Cliffhanger) * Cheryl is told she can go home the next day, but is not pleased... * '''No Changes''' Wednesday 2 December 2015 (2.12.15) * Tommy and Ellie are shocked to wake up next to each other in the back of the car. Tommy attempts to kiss Ellie again after they flirt, but she pushes him away before leaving. * Mia ponders how to tell Blake about her pregnancy. * Dale and Carl plan Jayden's birthday party the next day. * '''No Changes''' Thursday 3 December 2015 (3.12.15) * It is Jayden's 28th birthday, and he ends up getting lucky when he gets passionate with Georgia! * Marcus feels guilty, and Heidi drops a bombshell. * Ellie makes it clear to Tommy that they are just a bit of fun, however Maddie catches them in a compromising position... * Sofia worries about Michaela, whilst Connor gets flirty! * No Changes Friday 4 December 2015 (4.12.15) (Part 1) * Georgia reveals she knows about Tommy/Ellie. * Michaela snaps. * Nathan Mercer makes his first appearance on the Square. * Is Leah safe? * '''First appearance of Nathan Mercer (Dan Ewing).''' Friday 4 December 2015 (4.12.15) (Part 2) * Chris and Lauren go on a date, which ends with * * * * Tuesday 1 December 2015 (1.12.15) * * * * * Tuesday 1 December 2015 (1.12.15) * * * * * Tuesday 1 December 2015 (1.12.15) * * * * * Tuesday 1 December 2015 (1.12.15) * * * * * Tuesday 1 December 2015 (1.12.15) * * * * * Tuesday 1 December 2015 (1.12.15) * * * * * Tuesday 1 December 2015 (1.12.15) * * * * * Tuesday 1 December 2015 (1.12.15) * * * * * Tuesday 1 December 2015 (1.12.15) * * * * * Tuesday 1 December 2015 (1.12.15) * * * * * Tuesday 1 December 2015 (1.12.15) * * * * * Tuesday 1 December 2015 (1.12.15) * * * * * Tuesday 1 December 2015 (1.12.15) * * * * * Tuesday 1 December 2015 (1.12.15) * * * * * 2016